Sleeping With Fear
by Akayume
Summary: Kagome joins a bunch of tree demons. Review.


**NOTE**: I don't own Inuyasha...  
**SECOND NOTE**: Please review. I know I'm a bad writer, so just tell me what you think.  


Sleeping With Fear 

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha leaning over me, looking very annoyed. 

I struggled to actually wake up before I could say, "What?" 

"Kagome, I know that you sensed a shard last night...where is it?" 

I had a hard time trying to figure out what he was saying. 

"Shard? Last night? It was..." 

But before I could finish, I heard Sango and Miroku giggling and a moment later, they were walking in. 

"Do you mind, Inuyasha and Kagome? We're trying to...'figure something out.'" 

Inuyasha growled and yelled, "What are you talking about?" 

Miroku giggled and said, "If you want to get Kagome, do it somewhere else." 

Sango just shrugged and followed Miroku into the room next to the one I was in. 

"Once again, Kagome, where's the shard?" 

"You want to know? Fine then. It's somewhere near the left of this place..." 

But before I could finish, he said, "Is that the best you can do?" and he slapped me.   
Not only the palm of his hand. His claws went slightly into my skin, which caused my cheek to bleed. 

"You pathetic wench! You know where it is, you sensed it last night!" 

"Don't you realize that shards move around? Why don't _you_ look for it?" 

That made his eyes burn up and his face to go red, signalling anger. 

"YOU DON'T TELL ME TO LOOK FOR IT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE SHARD DETECTOR AND I'M THE TAKER, SO KEEP THAT CRACK ON YOUR FACE SHUT!!!" 

Shard detector? I had thoughts going on in my head: "All this time I was just a shard detector" and "How dare he tell me to shut the crack on my face?" 

I had more questions, most of them an angry session. Then I blurted out, "How dare you tell me to shut my mouth? I can talk whenever I please!" 

That made him pick me up and throw me to the wall and slap me about ten million times before saying, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, OR YOU DIE!!!" 

||||||||||||||||||||| 

What am I supposed to do now? I'm here, following the other three, two of them are holding each other and the other one is just walking forward.   
As I walk on, I began to think of something: had they just used me? Just pretended to be my friends up to this day? Am I better off in my own time? 

"Hey wench, where now?" 

Inuyasha's voice seemed so distant...I couldn't even answer.   
And all of the sudden, everything seemed quiet...too quiet.   
Then a bunch of tree demons jumped out and attacked...but before they could actually knock me out, I sensed a shard in one of the demon's head. 

||||||||||||||||||||| 

I woke up to find myself in the same place I fell. 

"Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku?" 

The silence was creepy. Then a voice called out, "YOU SENSE SHARDS?" 

I was hesitant to answer, but I got it out. "Y...ye...yes..." 

"SO YOU ARE THAT DOG DEMON'S SHARD DETECTOR THAT HE HIRED?" 

Hired? How could he say that he hired me? Fine then, if he hired me, he hired me. But this means revenge. 

"Yes...I was the hired girl who got no pay." 

"NO PAY, EH? HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU PAY?" 

Wow...given an offer by a tree demon. Should I accept? Should I turn it down? 

"Ooh, pay is nice! Shards for money... 

"YES..." 

Hmm...it's a good excuse to get away from Inuyasha and live Shippou's life all by himself. 

"I'll do it. When do I start?" 

"NOW..." 

||||||||||||||||||||| 

"OVERS THERES, INS THATS MAN'SS FOOTS!" 

The tree demons surrounded a merchant that was selling fish and attacked him, killing him, and taking the shard from the place his foot had been. 

"THANKSS KAGUMU!" 

"IT'SS KAGOME!" 

It had been a week of this and the tree demons still called me either "Kagumu," "Kegoma," "Kogame," "Kamoge," or "Kagemo." But in that week, I learned the tree demon way of talking: yelling and adding an 's' at the end of each word, even the words that already have an 's' at the end of the word. The only one with the excuse is the translator, the one who gave me this deal. 

"HEYS KAMOGE! YOUS WANTS TOS GOS TOS THES NEXTS TOWNS ANDS LOOKS FORS MORES SHARDS?" 

"EXCUSES MES?" 

"MORES SHARDS?" 

"YESS ANDS MAYBES THES NEXTS TOWNS ANDS THES NEXTS TOWNS... 

I feel so powerful all of the sudden, like every tree demon respected me, unlike Inuyasha. 

||||||||||||||||||||| 

Nightmares. They come and go. But this one seemed to haunt me for a very long time... 

(nightmare)  
"Hey wench, tell me where the shards are!" 

"There aren't any shards in this area!" 

He slaps me. 

"Liar! You know that there are shards here! Tell me where they are!" 

He grabs my head and slams it down on the ground. 

"I'm telling you, there aren't any shards here..." 

I fall unconscious, which leads to Inuyasha lifting my head and slamming it on the ground many times until it bleeds. But even then, he keeps slamming my head.  
(end of nightmare) 

"OOHS, KEGOMA ISS WAKINGS UPS..." 

I woke up to see three tree demons looking at me with concern. 

"WHATS WRONGS?" 

They all jumped for joy. 

"KOGAME WAKES UPS! SHESS AWAKES!" 

"WHATS HAPPENEDS?" 

"WES SAWS YOURS NIGHTMARES ANDS THOUGHTS YOUS WOULDS REALLYS DIES FROMS THATS DOGS DEMON'SS BEATINGS...BUTS NOS! YOUS ARES ALIVES ANDS WELLS! LET'SS CELEBRATES BYS COLLECTINGS MORES SHARDS!" 

Wow, they really can see my nightmares? And they celebrate that I'm alive? 

||||||||||||||||||||| 

As we wandered to the next village, the tree demons suddenly stopped. I wondered and then I knew: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They all jumped up to the trees and one grabbed me and jumped onto the highest branch of a large tree. 

"Kagome! Where are you?" 

I was about to say "Up here!" but then the tree demons would be found and they would kill me, so I kept quiet. 

Then the tree demons attacked the three wanderers and yelled to me, "HEYS KAGEMO! DOESS ONES OFS THESES PEOPLES HAVES AS SHARDS?" 

I just had to answer, didn't I? But that costed me... 

"WELLS..." 

I had forgotten everything...   
That was when Inuyasha looked up and saw me... 

"UHS OHS, UHS, GUYSS, WES SHOULDS JUSTS HEADS ONS TOS THES NEXTS VILLAGES..." 

"BUTS WHYS?" 

Good point. Should I tell them that I was ashamed or should I just tell them to head out? Well, if I said I was ashamed, then they would all want to kill me. If I tell them to just head out, the tree demons would want to hurt me and Inuyasha would tell me that I am now his shard detector again... 

"BECAUSES..." 

They all waited. 

"IS CAN'TS TAKES ITS ANYMORES!" 

They all looked at me like I was crazy. 

"I can't be a hired shard detector! I quit, I quit, I quit!" 

Then I jumped from the tree and ran to the village that the tree demons were supposed to go to. 

||||||||||||||||||||| 

"Kagome?" 

I heard the voice of a familiar woman. 

"What?" 

She entered the room I was in and sat down near me. 

"What happened?" 

I looked at her in anger and yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED WAS THAT INUYASHA SAID THAT I WAS NOTHING BUT A SHARD DETECTOR AND STARTS ACTING LIKE I'M HIS SLAVE! SO WHEN THE TREE DEMONS ATTACKED YOU THREE CHEAP PEOPLE LEAVE ME IN THE FOREST FULL OF TREE DEMONS! THEN A TREE DEMON GIVES ME AN OFFER OF SHARDS FOR MONEY AND I ACCEPT AND THEY ALL CALL ME KOGAME, KAGEMO, AND OTHER NAMES AND THEN I GET A NIGHTMARES OF INUYASHA SLAMMING MY HEAD DOWN ON THE GROUND UNTIL IT BLED, AND EVEN WHEN IT STARTED BLEEDING, HE STILL TRIED TO KILL ME EVEN THOUGH I WAS ALREADY DEAD! THEN YOU COME ALONG AND NOW I'M IN THIS ROOM YELLING ALL THIS TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!" 

Sango looked at me with shock. 

"We didn't leave. In fact, Inuyasha was the one that exploded when he found out that you were missing." 

"Yeah, he exploded because he didn't have his shard detector to look for SHARDS!!! He didn't have his SLAVE and PUNCHING BAG around to BOSS AROUND and TRY TO KILL!!!" 

"Is that how you felt?" 

We both looked up at the door way to see Inuyasha. 

"Well duh! That's how I felt! You make me feel like crap straight from a dog's butt! You act like you hired me to be your shard detector! You act like I'm your slave! Your punching bag! A lot of nothing!" 

He looked slightly down at the ground. Then he said, "Look, I'm sorry, OK? Now will you just come along?" 

"To be your shard detector?" 

"No, to be with me." 

What did he just say? 

"What do you mean?" 

He came to me, put his arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "I love you." 

What did he just say...again? 

"I love you too." 

He held me tighter until I started sweating from his body heat. And the rest is all up to you. Think what you'd like to think, I don't care. But here's what happened: I stayed with him eversince. 

||||||||||||||||||||| 

The button is just right there. Press it and send a review. 


End file.
